Tunnels and Tattoos
by gutsssandglory
Summary: Brief AU set in 2x13 where Lincoln escapes and Mahone manages to catch Michael. Slash. Don't like, don't read. Comments and criticisms are welcome.


"Hold it right there, Scofield."

Michael froze, he knew who it was without glancing over his shoulder. He heard slow, deliberate steps behind him. Then came Agent Mahone's gruff, determined voice.

"Turn around."

Michael slowly turned on the spot, raising his arms, palms facing outwards. Alex was closer than he'd predicted, stood less than a metre away from him. The dim light of the tunnel obscured part of the agent's face in shadow, one of his icy blue eyes glinted as he took a step closer, his gun raised level with Michael's face.

"So, what, you're going to kill me, Alex?" Michael said, a hint of snark in his voice. He let his hands drop to his sides, almost in defiance.

Alex half-laughed, looking down at the floor momentarily. He cocked his head to one side, staring directly into Michael's eyes. Michael wasn't sure what game Mahone was playing, but he didn't want to back down that easily. He met Alex's eyes with a stare of his own, neither man speaking for several moments.

Without breaking eye contact, Alex lowered his gun and holstered it, reaching for his handcuffs. He closed the gap between them until their faces were inches apart. Michael's icy facade remained intact, even as Alex grasped his wrists, turning him around and wrenching them behind his back. Alex clicked the cuffs in place and turned Michael so they were facing each other once more. He then placed a firm hand on Michael's shoulder, guiding him backwards until he met the wall of the tunnel with a dull thud.

"Where's your brother, Scofield?" Mahone spoke softly, almost too quietly for him to hear. He raised his arm and placed his hand flat against the wall beside Michael's head. The other hand rested casually on his hip.

"I don't know." Michael said calmly. His eyes following Mahone who had his head bowed, chuckling.

"You don't know. Right." Mahone shifted, raising his other hand and placing it on the other side of Michael's head. His body was almost flush against Michael's. Michael felt heat rushing to his face, his groin, as Alex deliberately placed a knee between his thighs.

Michael tried to sound cool and collected, but his voice betrayed him when it came out in a choked rasp.

"What do you _want_?"

Alex's lips were suddenly next to Michael's ear. He could feel Alex's hot breath tickling his neck as he spoke, "You."

Michael swallowed. Alex kept his mouth near Michael's ear as his hands slid down the wall, then began to creep under Michael's shirt.

"I. Want. You." He whispered harshly, running his hands over the taut muscles of Michael's stomach. "Do you know what drew me to you, Michael?"

Michael shook his head almost imperceptably and closed his eyes.

"Your mind, your tattoos, your plan, everything. So..._clever_." On the word 'clever' Mahone dipped his head to Michael's neck and planted a light kiss. His mouth skimmed the flesh of Michael's collarbone, teeth grazing lightly at the inked skin that peeked out of the collar of his shirt.

"So clever." He repeated, pushing Michael's shirt upwards to reveal the intricate tattoos scrawled over his torso. Alex groaned lightly, his eyes roaming over Michael's exposed flesh. Of course he'd seen full body shots of the tattoos, but that was nothing compared to seeing them, feeling them, in person. He probably should have taken off Michael's shirt before he'd cuffed him, but no matter.

Alex let Michael's shirt slide back down over his body. He felt Michael tense as he reached for his belt.

"From the day I saw you, found out about you..." Alex slid his hand into the waistband of Michael's pants and cupped him through his underwear. Michael's breath hitched and Alex continued, "I knew I had to be the one to _get_ you. To _have_ you."

"Alex..." Michael's voice trailed off, and he cursed inwardly as he felt his cock twitch against Alex's palm.

Alex couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face, and he began to edge down Michael's pants and boxers. Michael squeezed his eyes shut, hating how turned on he was at the man who killed his father. Alex was brilliant, driven, intelligent, no doubt about that in Michael's mind, but he was also a murderer.

That fact didn't stop him from gasping as Alex's long, thin fingers closed around him and began stroking his length.

"Do you know how badly I've wanted to get you alone, Michael? To see your tattoos up close, in person?" He trailed his mouth over Michael's jaw, slowly making his way to those full, pink lips. He continued to pump Michael's cock as he crushed their mouths together. Alex slid his tongue into Michael's mouth. Michael resisted at first, his heart hammered in his chest as Alex's kisses became more desperate, matching the frantic pace of his hand.

Michael's hips bucked involuntarily into Mahone's grip, his eyes remained closed and he panted loudly, feeling close to his release. He moaned into Alex's mouth, kissing him back. Alex pulled away, his mouth making a slight popping sound as he broke the contact.

"Look at me, Michael." He whispered, running his thumb over the tip of Michael's cock.

Michael reluctantly opened his eyes, his lips parted and his breathing became more and more ragged. He met Alex's eyes and followed them as Alex moved down his body, sinking to his knees.

Still maintaining eye contact, Alex replaced his hand with his mouth. He swallowed Michael's length whole, dragging a loud moan from his throat. Michael still couldn't believe what was happening, his mind swimming, all that mattered was the warm heat of Alex's mouth. He slid out of Alex's mouth with a sucking sound, and whimpered at the loss of contact.

Alex looked up, grinning smugly.

"I want you to say my name."

"What?" Michael gasped, shifting his still-cuffed hands behind his back.

"When you come, say my name." Alex flicked his tongue against the head of Michael's cock, then drew it back into his mouth. Michael began thrusting into Alex's mouth, and Alex laughed at his desperation, the vibrations made Michael grunt and thrust harder.

With one final thrust he came with a strangled cry, followed by "Alex." Alex swallowed, then released Michael's spent cock. He stood up and pressed his mouth to Michael's, biting at his lower lip then swirling his tongue against Michael's so he could taste himself.

Alex broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Before Michael could recover, Alex was yanking his underwear and trousers back up for him, his hands hovered over Michael's belt buckle before hastily fastening it.

"Let's go, Scofield!" He sounded eerily chipper as he grabbed Michael's arm and shoved him roughly towards the end of the tunnel. They walked in silence, as though nothing had just happened.

Michael was trying to forget it himself.


End file.
